


Long, Long Way to Go [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>While I sit here trying to think of things to say</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Someone lies bleeding in a field somewhere</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long, Long Way to Go [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enednoviel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enednoviel/gifts).



Download: [Long, Long Way to Go](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/Long_Long_Way_to_Go.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HH94unCo9BA) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Long, Long Way to Go" by Phil Collins

Hutch POV

An episode in song. _Bloodbath_ is the episode where Starsky is kidnapped by the followers of a Manson-type figure and Hutch must find Starsky before he's sacrificed at dawn.

Listening to the lyrics, I initially was going for the standard vid; but when I got to this episode for some scenes, it clicked that the lyrics really, really seemed to work for the entire plot. This is the first vid I've ever done made up wholly out of a single episode. A few effects drew out the drama. The opening and closing credits with the black and white halves represent the Black of Evil and the White Knight himself (Hutch), battling for the soul of one person, and I think that overall, this really works as a dramatic vid. One I'm extremely proud of.

Made for the 2008 Advent Calendar.


End file.
